Tabletop
On this section of the Wiki the ruling for the FATE roleplay system (And any others) can be found. Use these as necessary for character creation and although Life and Thought are listed with rule systems, note that in most cases they should not be used by participating players. The same goes for Parity, Order, and Chaos which should be reserved for very few individuals. Characters Character creation should be simple as there are five primary races for people to choose from. Each race will have its own modifiers as each race has unique traits and properties surrounding it. These are outlined below for the five main races and any custom races can be designed as necessary by the dungeon master of that particular campaign. A half-race character would receive full benefits from the race they are half from (Not the human part). A half-kussinik for example would have all the benefits of a kussinik without any of a human. Humans: Being a versatile race, humans get a full extra point to their Ability Set which does not stack with other bonuses. In addition, they receive a +1 to Drive and a -1 to Calm. Additionally, all humans receive a -1 to Empathy and a -1 to Support. Angels: Angels receive a varied set of bonuses. An angel that has wings is capable of short range flight however this results in a -1 to Physique (This adjustment does not affect their HP totals). If they lack wings then instead they receive a +1 to Reflex though the -1 to Physique still remains. In either case, all angels get a +1 to Elemental Usage and a +1 to Elemental Combat. Korovich: Intelligent by design, the korovich receive a -1 to Physique and a +1 to Willpower (This adjustment does not affect their HP and WP totals). In addition, they receive a +1 to Calm and a -1 to Drive. Korovichs also get a +1 to their Element should it be a Godly Element (Physics, Arcane, Thought, Life). If they do not possess an Element under that category, then they receive an affinity bonus towards one Godly Element. Keld: The keld receive a passive +1 to their Element should it be a Natural Element (Fire, Air, Water, Earth). If they do not possess an Element under that category, then they receive an affinity bonus towards one Natural Element. In addition, they also receive a +1 to Physique and a -1 to Willpower (This adjustment does not affect their HP and WP totals). Kussinik: The kussinik receive a +1 to Hand to Hand, +1 to Weapon Fighting, and +1 to Grappling though this comes at the cost of -2 Willpower and -1 Intelligence (General). In addition they receive a +1 to their Element should it be a Surreal Element (Darkness, Holy, Light, Status). If they do not possess an Element under that category, then they receive an affinity bonus towards one Surreal Element. Following this are a few of the minor races that are spread throughout known space. Aethra: The aethra receive a flat +3 to their Primary Elemental category (Whatever ability gets a +3 under their Element of choice and cannot extend past the +10 limit) be it any category. They receive a -2 to Physique, -2 to Grappling, and -2 to Hand to Hand though they get a +1 to Elemental Blocking, +1 to Elemental Combat, and +1 Elemental Usage. Aethra may alternate between Normal Form and Aethra Form. In Aethra Form they are considered lightweight and receive a +2 to Elemental Blocking, +2 to Elemental Combat, and +2 to Willpower. This form costs WP at a rate of 1 WP per 2 rounds of combat. If out of combat an Aethra may maintain the state without sacrificing WP. Dakari: The dakari get a +2 to Physique and a +1 to Grappling, though they receive a -2 Willpower and a -1 Psychology (This adjustment does not affect their HP and WP totals). In addition they are incapable of using normal sized equipment due to their massive stature though this means they get a +1 to Dueling and a +1 to Weapon Fighting, but suffer a -1 to Block due to their bigger size. Stats Stats follow a simple chain. You pick your character's best stat which gets a +4 to its score. You then pick two things the character is great at, netting a +3 to each. Next is three things your character is decent at with a +2 for them. Lastly you pick four things your character is above average at which gets a +1 to all of them. Following this, you then need to pick two stats you are poor at, receiving a -1 to them and then finally one stat you are terrible at which results in a -2. The abilities that follow are broken down into several groups based on combat, social, mind, and creativity. Combat: Ambidextrous; Dueling; Elemental Blocking; Elemental Combat; Firearms; Grappling; Hand to Hand; Physical Blocking; Physical Combat; Physique; Reflex; Weapon Fighting Social: 'Bargaining; Intimidate; Empathy; Persuasion; Psychology; Rapport; Speaking; Support; '''Mind: '''Calm; Creature Knowledge; Drive; Focus; Intelligence; Investigate; Medical Knowledge; Search; Willpower; Science Knowledge; '''Creativity: '''Adaptation; Elemental Usage; Elemental Knowledge; Physical Crafting; Technology Crafting; Technology Knowledge; Technology Usage; Traps Usage Elements A character is required to have at least one Element in their creation. The Element is not necessary for being used but a character is typically hindered without being capable of wielding one. If a player should choose to not use an Element than they may pick one other ability to be a +3 (A total of three skills at +3). In picking an Element, a player must pick one skill to have a +2, and two to have +1 for. 'Fire: Combustion; Temperature; Precision; Paranormal; Sustain Water: Liquid; Ice; Restoration; Cloning; Flow Earth: Stone; Nature; Metallic; Morphing; Vibration Air: Electricity; Magnetism; Wind; Sound; Pressure Status: Virulence; Disable; Enable; Toxin; Remedy Light: Illusion; Speed; Reflection; Altering; Shadow Holy: Radiance; Purity; Oath; Justice; Punishment Darkness: Hellfire; Necromancy; Decrepify; Dischord; Id Physics: Gravity; Time; Spatial; Anomoly; Reality Arcane: Energy; Creation; Instability; Charge; Absorption Life: Bone, Blood, Mind, Regeneration, Evolution Thought:Past, Present, Future, Being, Meditation Parity: Balance, Overwhelm, Null, Change, Conversion Order: Decree, Soul, Will, Annihilation, Virtue Chaos: Madness, Eradication, Shatter, Falsification, Existence Ability Players can equip Abilities equal to the number of available points they have. In addition, some abilities may require other prerequisites as well. See full list Ability Set List Abilities can be changed every so often as characters can change over time. In terms of gameplay this allowance would depend upon the campaign setting. Items/Equipment Items and equipment can really vary and are usually up to to the players/GM to determine what effects may come into play. See full list Materials and Items List The costs attached can vary depending on the setting as well.